Watch Menu
About The watch menu can be activated by looking at your wrist and can only be seen by you. (In case you have checked "Tap watch to open menu" in the settings, you also have to tap your wrist/watch with your other hand.) The menu provides many useful functions that will make your Rec Room experience more fun and convenient. The different functions can be navigated by selecting the buttons using the laser pointer or the index finger of your other hand. Most buttons bring up menus that are described below. The exceptions are the "^DormRoom" button, which sends you to your Dorm Room, and the "^RecCenter" button, which sends you to the Rec Center. A larger version of the menu is available with the maximise button (second from right in the top, right corner). You may also lock the menu in place by pressing the "drop" button on your controller (HTC Vive: menu button; Oculus Rift: B or Y button; PlayStation VR: triangle or square button). This will cause the menu to float in space so you don't have to keep holding your arm up. The watch face also functions as an analog timepiece for your current timezone. Profile Menu By selecting the profile image in the top, left corner of the main watch menu, you switch to the profile menu, which consists of the "Profile" tab and a "Bio" tab. The "Profile" tab displays your current profile picture, nickname (press to change) and account name, your Level, received cheers, your mini-avatar ("minitar"), number of subscribers (relevant on rec.net), and the number of available tokens for purchases in the Merch Booth and the Store Menu. Selecting the profile picture brings up a selfie camera that is useful as a mirror. The "Bio" tab lets you specify a short bio that will appear in various places (including on rec.net). With the "Update Phone #" button, you can set a phone number to be informed about game invites when you are offline. With the "Saved Outfits" button you can save or select one of nine outfits. The "Leave Party" button lets you leave a "party" of players that you have joined by fist-bumping. (When member of the party go to a different room, they are asked whether they want to invite all other members of the party.) File:20180513023843 1.jpg|"Bio" tab. Profile selfie.jpg|Screen for taking a profile image. Profile phone.jpg|Screen to enter a phone number. Profile outfits.jpg|Screen with saved outfits. Settings Menu By pressing the gear image in the top, right corner of the main watch menu, you switch to the settings menu. There are four tabs containing settings with a large number of options you can change, detailed below: Audio Tab Here you can adjust the volume for Music, Sounds, Ambience, and Voice independently. Another slider allows you to change your pitch so your voice sounds deeper or higher, but be aware that it may make you difficult to understand. You can also change your microphone activation from always-on, to push-to-talk (activated by squeezing the grip buttons) or disable it altogether. The sound level indicator allows you to check your microphone. When your microphone is set to "On", a Mute Gesture checkbox determines whether or not holding your hand in front of your mouth will temporarily mute you. Experience Tab The Personal Space slider creates a barrier around your character which other players may not enter. Setting it to large helps to protect your personal space. Setting it to small is more convenient for other players, allowing them to move around more freely. The Ignore Bubble is the area in which players become invisible to you (e.g., when they try to invade your personal space). The bottom checkboxes specify whether the space bubbles should also be applied to your friends, whether your watch should alert you for notifications, whether to notify your friends when you come online, whether you prefer to join matches with non-Junior players (Junior players cannot talk to you and cannot hear you), whether you want to tap your watch to open it and whether you want to be notified when your friends come online. Gameplay Tab The Gameplay tab includes a button to access "Comfort options" which allow you to limit the field of view for specific movements to reduce the effects of Virtual Reality sickness for some players. "TV Mode Vehicles" is a special option that shows the world outside a vehicle only through a virtual, flat screen ("TV"). This is currently only available for the hang gliders in Rec Royale. The other settings are: * Movement mode (Teleport or Walk) determines whether you move by teleporting or by "walking", i.e., smooth sliding/gliding (and jumping with the non-walking hand). * Tracking mode specifies whether you have full room scale tracking, or only partial. (On PSVR, the setting "360" deactivates the comfort blinders.) * Grip turning mode changes if/how you can rotate with the controller grip buttons (HTC Vive), with the analog sticks clicked in (Oculus Rift) or with both(!) Move buttons pushed at the same time (PSVR). (See Basic Controls.) * The swipe rotate checkbox disables swipe rotate if you do not like it. * Swipe rotate mode changes the swipe rotation (see Basic Controls). "Smooth" rotates the camera continuously with a speed that depends on the position where you touch the trackpad. * Walking hand specifies the hand you use for walking (smooth gliding). * Thumbstick Walk mode specifies how to take the direction of the thumbstick or the position on the touchpad into account to determine the walking direction instead of using only the direction of the controllers. This might be either relative to your "Head" (forward/up on the controller is in the direction that you are looking at), or relative to your "Hand" (forward/up on the controller is in the direction that the controller is pointing at). * Show room center puts a convenient arrow on the floor in the center of your play area pointing in the "forward" direction. This is very useful for keeping track of your orientation and location in your play space. * Touch to teleport being enabled allows you to teleport by merely touching the trackpad instead of having to click it. * Motion teleport moves the camera when teleporting, as opposed to instantly teleporting to the new position if this setting is off. Advanced Tab The last tab has a Graphics Quality slider allowing you to adjust the games visual fidelity. The Streaming Cam slider activates the Stream Mixer button (see below). The Backup Frequency slider specifies how often Custom Rooms are automatically locally backed up while you edit them. An automatic backup is useful in case you lose network connection or your computer crashes. The Help Page button opens Against Gravity's Help Center in you default browser. The checkboxes show names of other players, enable the use of the video cameras found throughout the game (video cameras are not available on PSVR), keep the profile on the selection screen when starting Rec Room, and enable the share camera gesture (hands in front of you as if you want to show how large something is and pull both triggers). Additionally, PSVR playersl have an option to play in a "PS4 Locked Server", which is restricted to only PSVR players. The Streaming Cam (not available on PSVR) changes how the game is displayed on the mirror window by placing a camera behind you instead of showing what you see. To use the Stream Mixer, slide the Streaming Cam slider to On and press the Stream Mixer button. You can use the arrow buttons to scroll through the options for cameras. Generally, there is a first person camera and follow camera for each player, plus a teleport-only cam for your own avatar. To choose which view to show on an external screen, click on the button with the view you would like. You can see a small version of the display on the watch. To revert back to first person view of your own avatar, click the reset button. There is also a tiny button in the top-right corner of the mirror window that allows you to change the camera. Play Menu The Play menu allows you to go to any of the #RecRoomOriginal Games or any public Custom Room. (Other Locations are available via the My Rooms Menu and the Create Menu.) The five tabs are labeled "Featured" (currently popular #RecRoomOriginal Games and #Community Custom Rooms), "Hot" (currently popular rooms), "For You" (rooms recommended for you), "Favorites" (rooms that you have added to your favorites) and "Search" (finding a room by name, tag, or creator). Play featured.jpg|Featured tab: most popular #RecRoomOriginal and #Community rooms. Play hot.jpg|Hot tab: most popular rooms. Play top.jpg|For You tab: recommended rooms. Play activities.jpg|Favorites tab: rooms that you added to favorites. Play search.jpg|Search tab: find a room by name, tag, or creator. The "Hot" tab includes a list of popular tags that you can select to filter the results. The various built-in Games (Rec Royale, Laser Tag, Quests, Paintball, Charades, Dodgeball, Disc Golf, Paddleball, and Soccer) have the tag "#RecRoomOriginal" (or "#rro") which is represented by the Rec Room icon at the top of the list. To go to one of the rooms, press the image of the room. Press the blue "i" button of any room to show its room details. There you can press the profile picture of the creator to * show the profile screen of the creator, * (un)subscribe to the creator (for notifications when the creator makes new rooms), * copy the room (if this is allowed by the creator), * report the room, * add it your favorites, * cheer it, * go to the public instance of the room or * go to a new private instance of the room. Events Menu The Events Menu consists of 3 tabs: * The "All Events" tab allows you to browse events. Tapping on any "i" button opens the event details. * The "My Events" tab lists all the events that you are interested in or plan to attend. Tapping on any "i" button opens the event details. * The "Create Event" tab allows you to create new events. Events all.jpg|All Events tab Events my.jpg|My Events tab Events create.jpg|Create Event tab Events details.jpg|Event Details page You can access the same events at https://rec.net/event/browse . Create Menu The Create Menu allows you to create a new Custom Room and access the custom rooms that you already have created. * The tab "Base Rooms" shows a list of rooms (Locations, level maps of Games without the game play, and featured rooms with the #template tag) that you can use as a starting point for a new custom room. Tap on one of them to create a new custom room. * The tab "My Rooms" contains a list of custom rooms that you have created already (except for subrooms). This Room Menu The This Room menu consists of 3 or 4 tabs that you can select with the buttons at the top. Rec Royale Tab This tab is only available in Rec Royale games. It shows your Rec Royale level, number of acorns in the current reward tier, current reward tier, and available rewards in reward tiers. It also lets you upgrade to Elite rewards for 1000 tokens. Details Tab The Details tab provides information about a built-in Game or a Custom Room that you are in. Depending on your permissions in a room, more or less actions are allowed in this tab. You might be able to: * take a room picture (tap the image on the top left) * change the name, description, and Room Tags of the room, * open the creator's profile, subscribe to the creator, and see the list of all co-owners, * copy/clone the room to create a new room that you own (if this is allowed by the creator in the Setup Tab), * restore the room a previously saved version (you can choose from the most recently saved versions), * save the current version of the room, * report the room for violations of the code of conduct, add the room to your favorites, and cheer the room, * go to the public instance of the room or * go to a new private instance of the room. Scoreboard Tab The Scoreboard tab displays the score of the current game and includes buttons to change the kind of teams (teams of 1 player (FFA), teams of 2 players, or teams of 4 players) and to start/stop the game. Setup Tab The Setup tab allows you to * publish a room, * show the subrooms of the room (if there are any), * edit the general setup (formerly known as "room settings"), * edit the game setup, * edit the permissions (formerly known as "room roles"), and * edit the roles (formerly known as "game roles"). All buttons open new pages that are described next. Publish Room The "Publish Room" button opens a page that allows you to set the name, description, and 3 Room Tags for a room before your publish it. You can also allow other players to copy the room (i.e., make a new room that they own, which contains a cloned version of everything in your room) and specify which types of movement (Walk VR, Teleport VR, and Screen Mode) are supported by the room. Subrooms The "Subrooms" button opens a list of all subrooms that directly or indirectly are parented by the same room. General Setup there is a "Mood" setting, which specifies the kind of light)]] The "General Setup" button brings you to two tabs: * The "Room Settings" tab includes checkboxes to specify whether other players are allowed to copy the room and which types of movement (Walk VR, Teleport VR, and Screen Mode) are supported by the room. * The "Subroom Settings" tab allows you to specify a parent room, a name for the subroom, whether this room is the entry point for the parent room, whether scoreboards are allowed, whether host-only areas are enforces (usually stages), and the maximum number of players. For the Maker Room, it also allows you to set a "Mood", i.e. the kind of light in the room. Note that the "Save" buttons here only save the room settings, not the room itself. To save the room, use the "Save" button in the Details tab. Game Setup room]] The "Game Setup" button opens a page that lets you specify the length of a game and offers buttons to start/end a game, switch teams, and revive yourself. For rooms that were copied from Games, it may include options for maximum score, duration, field items (e.g., weapons), starting items for both hands of respawning players, a switch team button. For Disc Golf maps, it also includes a Hazard button to manually reset your disc when you cannot reach or find it. Permissions The Permissions button opens an overview of the various built-in permissions (formerly known as "room roles"), i.e., "Creator", "Co-Owner", "Host", "Everyone" else, and the (noneditable) "Defaults". You can assign permissions to any of your friends by tapping the people button next to the specific permissions. The "Only show my permissions" checkbox shows all your permissions, but only the top-most permissions determine what you are actually allowed to do. Clicking on the gear button next to specific permissions shows the relevant settings in three tabs. The bottom-most default permissions specify all settings. The permissions further up in the list (towards the top of the page) may either inherit a setting from the permissions below it, or override it with a new value. * The Creative tab includes: Can Edit Permissions?, Can Edit Game Roles?, Can Edit Game Settings?, Can View Gadgets?, Can Use Maker Pen?, Can Use Delete All Button? * The Social tab includes: Vote Kick, Can Invite?, Can Talk?. * The Misc tab includes: Can Print Photos?, Can Revive Self?, Auto-Assigned Game Roles, Can Start Games?, Can Change Game Mode? Room roles creative.jpg|Creative tab Room roles social.jpg|Social tab Room roles misc.jpg|Misc tab The auto-assigned game roles in the Misc tab allow you to assign specific (game) Roles (by name; ignore the "#") to players with specific permissions as soon as they enter an instance of a room. For example, you could add a (game) role that allows flying and auto-assign it to the "host" permissions such that all hosts can fly. Roles' ' The "Roles" button opens a list of all roles of the room (formerly known as "game roles"). Roles define the capabilities of a player in a room based on the current state of the player in a room (e.g., being eliminated because of no health). Roles can change based on events such as the game start or with Chips. The standard game roles are: "Eliminated", "In-Game", "Everyone", and the (noneditable) "Defaults". New (non-standard) game roles can be defined with the "Add Role" button. The "Show only my roles" checkbox shows all of your current roles, but your actual capabilities are determined only by the top-most role in that list. Clicking on the gear icon next to a role shows the specific settings of a game role in four different tabs. The bottom-most default role specifies all settings. The roles further up in the list (towards the top of the page) may either inherit a setting from the role below it, or override it with a new value. * The shared settings are: Can Move, Can Fly, Can Switch Teams, Pickup Restrictions (None, Restrict All, Allow object Tags, Block object Tags), Voice Rolloff Distance, and Hide this Player's Name. * The Walk VR settings are: Walk Speed, Can Sprint, and Sprint Speed Multiplier. * The Teleport VR setting is the Teleport Delay. * The Screen settings are: Walk Speed, Can Sprint, and Sprint Speed Multiplier. Game roles gameplay.jpg|Shared tab Game roles movement.jpg|Walk VR tab Game roles movement2.jpg|Teleport VR tab Game roles misc.jpg|Screen tab People Menu The four tabs of the people menu allow you to show the list of other players in the same room, players you have befriended, and players you have been in a room with recently. You can also search for other players by their name. With the blue "+" button, you can invite a player to your room. By tapping the profile image of another player, you can open the their profile screen, where you can (un)favorite (favorites appear first in your friends list), (un)subscribe, (un)block, (un)mute, report (including initiating a votekick), message, (un)friend, cheer, invite, or join the player. 20170507110602_1.jpg|Nearby tab people_friends.jpg|Friends tab prople_recent.jpg|Recent tab people_find.jpg|Find tab People profile.jpg|Profile screen for another player Messages Menu The Chats tab shows a list of ongoing chats with other players with the most recent message in each chat. You can see the other messages of each chat with its "Open" button. The "New Chat" button allows you to start a new chat. The Notifications tab lists your most recent notifications that may require your attention, such as friend requests, friends coming online, invitations to rooms, requests for an invitation to your room, votes to kick/report other players in your room, or errors that Rec Room may experience. Challenges Menu The challenges menu contains your orientation, daily, and weekly Challenges. You earn tokens for completing orientation and daily challenges and cosmetic items for completing weekly challenges. Backpack Menu The "Backpack" button allows you to access your Camera, the Maker Pen, and any Consumables that you currently possess. Tap the "Use" button to use any of the items. Tap the "Favorite" button to choose one tool that you can grab from behind your shoulder (like the map in Rec Royale) whenever you are allowed to use it. Backpack active.jpg|Tab with tools: Share Camera and Maker Pen. (Maker Pen is set to "favorite".) Backpack film.jpg|Tab with available photo filters. ("Black & White" film is active.) Backpack potions.jpg|Tab with available potions. Backpack food.jpg|Tab with available food. Backpack other.jpg|Tab with other items, in particular K.O. icons. ("KO - Bees" is active.) Store Menu The "Store" button allows you to buy Cosmetic Items and Consumables for tokens similarly to the Merch Booth. The "Featured" tab highlights particular items. The large buttons on the right-hand side bring you to specific categories of items. The "Clothing" tab allows you to browse Cosmetic Items. Note that some cosmetic items require you to reach a specific Level to purchase them. Also note that not all cosmetic items in the game are available in the store (for example, Quest rewards are not). You can filter the list of items to show only purchasable items, items that you already own, and items that are still locked because you haven't reached the required Level. You can also filter by type of item (hats, hairstyles, accessories, shirts and dresses, gloves), and by number of stars. The "Other" tab includes Consumables and "unique" boxes. A "unique" box contains a random Cosmetic Item (of a specific number of stars) that you don't own yet. You can filter the list of items to show only purchasable items, items that you already own, and items that are still locked because you haven't reached the required Level. You can also filter by type of item (photo filter, potion, food, unique box, others), and by number of stars. The "Get Tokens" button in all tabs leads to the "How to Get Tokens" screen, which links to other parts of the watch menu that are related to activities that are rewarded with tokens. See the description of Packages for a more complete list of ways to obtain tokens. Category:Tools Category:Controls